


Not Quite Alone

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst before the crystal gems, Gen, Kindergarten (Steven Universe), Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Amethyst feels like something isn't quite right in the kindergarten.





	Not Quite Alone

The kindergarten was Amethyst's home, but it never felt quite... right.  
Something told her that it was empty. Too empty, like other people should be here as well.  
The walls were steep like a cage, holding her in, pinning her in.  
There were large structures, black and metallic and cold to touch, that she learnt to stay away from, after she climbed on one, to see if it did anything, and it fell on her, and she.. well poofed.  
That was a feeling she didn't want again.  
One time, she'd decided to walk as far as she could, and after a few days in the labyrinth, she turned a corner, and was met with colours she had never seen before. Small and large fragments were scattered around, she picked one up, and for reason, it felt like this too was an amethyst, but she looked down at her gem, and saw that this amethyst, was small, and fragmented and- it felt broken. it felt wrong, like it shouldn't be here.  
Amethyst dropped the shard, and ran. She hid in her hole for a day, before deciding to never go to that part of the kindergarten again.  
Near to where her hole was, there was a large circle, raised, out of place in pastel colours, that part of her said was important, but she didn't know why. Maybe someone could come to her through that. Though that thought was nonsense. Who could ever travel via circle?  
Still, she kept an eye on the circle. The kindergarten was her home, but the circle was the only part that didn't have an air of eeriness about it.


End file.
